


–love when spring comes.

by nishea



Category: Straykids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishea/pseuds/nishea
Summary: –as the summer season ends, spring rolls around the corner. what will the three do to confess their love for each other? or will they fail and wait for another season to pass by?
Comments: 1





	–love when spring comes.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is purely fictional. please do not read if you arent a fan of angst and find nsfw, polyamory etc uncomfortable.

love when spring comes.


End file.
